Buenas noches
by BrilliantCandy
Summary: La inocencia de su chica amada era demasiada como para poder herirlo, pero él no era tan inocente. Ella moriría, y él se daría el placer de quitarle la vida con sus propias manos para de esa forma lograr unirse a ella para siempre. Participante del reto "New Universe" del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak.


**Hola.**

 **No sé que decir ;w;**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no es mío, ni tampoco sus personajes. Son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Advertencias: Muerte de personaje, OOC, Yandere!Rakutsu, CorruptedShipping**

 **Esta historia participa en el reto "New Universe" del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak"**

* * *

—¡No lo hagas! —Le gritó la chica. Pero él no la escuchó. Las tijeras se clavaron en el cuello de ese pobre desgraciado, y entonces murió. Sus brazos dejaron de forcejear, cayeron. Ella gritó, llorando. El chico volteó a verla, cubierto por la sangre de su victima. ¿Por qué lloraba ella si todo eso lo había hecho para verla sonreír? No lo comprendía, ese idiota que acababa de matar la había hecho llorar, así que ¿qué había hecho mal?

Él volteó en dirección a ella, que comenzó a dar varios pasos hacia atrás, asustada. Seguía sin comprenderla, ¿qué quería entonces?

—¡No te acerques! —La escuchó. Sintió una punzada en su interior, ¿ella lo odiaba? —¡Déjame! —Él se acercó a ella, despacio. La respiración agitada de la chica parecía darle algo de placer, un curioso y enfermo placer. Ella continuó retrocediendo, dando contra la pared, por lo que terminó acorralada. El chico acarició suavemente su mejilla derecha, ensuciándola.

—Tus ojos son hermosos… ¿Lo sabías? —Ella giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, para no verlo a los ojos. —Que tierna… intentando evitarme… —Soltó una risa débil, un tanto infantil. Faitsu tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacerle, lo había visto hace tan solo unos minutos, y ahora solo pensaba en una manera de salir viva de esa situación.

—… —Sintió un escalofrío tras una lamida que había dado el chico en su rostro. — _Asco…_ —Pensó, haciendo una mueca que a él le pareció tierna. La tomó del mentón con una mano, depositando suavemente en un beso sobre sus labios. Ella correspondió de mala gana. Se dió cuenta de que cerca de ella habían unas tijeras, y las dudas la inundaron. Podía tomar venganza, podía eliminar al monstruo que había terminado con la vida de su hermano, todo dependía de su decisión. Pero debía actuar rápido, aprovechando su oportunidad, que quizás fuese la única podría tener. Con el dedo índice su mano derecha jaló el mango de las tijeras, y entonces las tomó. Vió su oportunidad en cuanto el chico se separó de ella, y, utilizando todo su peso, logró dejarlo contra el suelo, sentándose sobre su estómago.

—… Interesante. —Susurró Rakutsu con la mirada en las tijeras. —Me pregunto… ¿ya lo entendiste?

—¿Entender qué? —Lo miraba con odio, él se limitó a sonreír.

—El amor, cariño, el amor… —Comenzó —, si… tú lo comprendes ahora… ¿Cierto? Después de todo, intentas tenerme para tí… aunque la fuerza no es necesaria. No conmigo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Tú mataste a mi hermano! —Le gritó, temblando. Esta conversación era inútil, el chico notó la desesperación en su mirada. Oh, que inocente era su pequeña flor, era incapaz de utilizar sus métodos. La observó, y entonces ella trató de clavar las tijeras en el cuello de él, que nuevamente sonrió. En un movimiento rápido, entre sus manos tomó el cuello de Faitsu, quien soltó las tijeras ante la reciente falta de aire. La situación cambió, estando ahora la chica debajo del chico. Rakutsu sonrió ampliamente.

—Ah, mi pequeñita… Debí saber que tu no podrías hacerlo… Pero no te preocupes, yo me aseguraré de hacerte entrar al verdadero paraíso… y entonces me reuniré contigo… —Ella realmente ya no estaba escuchando, su vista se nublaba poco a poco, mientras sus intentos por hacer que la soltara no daban ningún resultado. Con sus propias manos trató de alejar a Rakutsu, pero el solo la miraba como si sintiera pena por ella, con una sonrisa calmada. —Jiji… —Rió —, buenas noches… —Entonces poco a poco sintió como las delicadas manos que lo intentaban detener caían, y sus ojos quedaban totalmente vacíos. La soltó finalmente, y observando al cadáver de la chica que tanto decía amar, rió con suavidad. Su risa se prolongó, y termino volviéndose sádica. Se tiró al suelo, junto al cuerpo de la castaña y, sin dejar de reír, lo abrazó restregando sus mejillas. Siguió riéndose y hablando solo, como si estuviera esperando que respondieran, hasta que terminó por bostezar. Estaba agotado. —Bueno, entonces hasta mañana… —susurró a la nada, y entonces cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido al instante.

* * *

 **Seré sincera, no se me ha ocurrido algo más completo ;-; pero esta idea hizo boom en mi mente, y pues mejor intentarlo con lo que tengo :'v**

 **Como sea, hasta la próxima.**

 **¿Críticas? ¿Consejos? ¿Amenazas de muerte? En los RW, por favor :3 (?)**


End file.
